The Bahamian Connection
by bahamaboy
Summary: Instead of expanding to Vice City like he had planned, Sonny aimed to expand into the Caribbean. Same storyline as Vice City, but different locations and people.


Grand Theft Auto: The Bahamian Connection  
  
This is an idea that came to me during work. What if Vice City had happened in the Bahamas instead? Let's see what I can come up with.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Who F*cked up our deal?!  
  
Date: 1985  
  
Location: Marco's Bistro, Liberty City  
  
'Tommy Verceti? Ha! Shit! Didn't think they'd ever let him out!' Sonny Forelli said. 'He kept his head down. Helps people forget.' The thug across the table said. 'People will remember soon enough, when they see him walking down the streets of their neighborhoods it'll be bad for business.' Sonny said. 'Well, what're we gonna do Sonny?' Another asked. 'We'll treat him like an old friend and keep him busy out of town okay? We've been talking of expanding down south right? Freeport City in the Bahamas is 24- carat gold these days. The Jamaicans, the Haitians, hell, even those Cuban refugees are cutting themselves a piece of some nice action.' Sonny said. 'But it's all drugs Sonny. None of the families will touch that shit.' Someone said. 'Times are changing. The families can't keep their backs turned while our enemies reap the rewards. So, we send someone down to do the dirty work for us, and cut ourselves a nice quiet slice okay.' Sonny said, clearly liking his plan more every second. 'Who's our contact down there?' Sonny asked 'Justin Ritchie, damn beach bum. How's he gonna hold Verceti's leash?' The thug asked. 'We don't need him to. We just set him loose in Freeport. We give him a little cash to get started, okay? Give it a few months, then we go down and pay him a little visit right? See how he's doing.'  
  
Location: Freeport International Airport  
  
Tommy, Harry, and Lee exited the airport terminal and walked up to a pitch- black car blasting music. Tommy knocked on the window, and it rolled down. 'You Justin?' Tommy asked. 'Yeah. You musse dem boys Sonny sent down.' Justin said. 'I suppose so.' Tommy said. 'Well den my boys, jump in and I ga take ya to da exchange.' Justin said opening the car door. Tommy, Harry and Lee got in and Justin began to drive away from the airport. 'Aight den, da exchange ga take place at Barbary beach. Da two a dem is brothers. One a dem drives da boat, and da other handles the business. Here's how it all gonna happen.' Justin said.  
  
Location: Barbary Beach  
  
Neil, Tommy, Lee, and Harry sat in the car as the boat stopped ten feet from the beach. A dingy was lowered into the water, and guy jumped in and boated and paddled towards the beach. 'Aight they want a fair exchange on open ground. Go for it.' Justin said. Tommy, Lee, and Harry got out of the car and walked onto the beach. 'Yenna boys got da money?' He asked. '$10,000 in tens and twenties. Used. You got the drugs?' Tommy asked. 'Of course. Dis 100% pure Colombian.' Unknown to them, a group of gunmen hiding in a shack began loading their weapons. The two groups put the brief cases down. 'I tink we gat a deal!' The man said. The gunman jumped out of the shack and began to fire. 'Holy shit!' Tommy yelled. Harry, Lee, and the dealer were shot full of holes. On the water, the boat took off at high speed. Tommy leapt into Justin's car through an open window. 'Go go!' Tommy yelled. Justin didn't need anymore persuasion. He put his foot on the gas and sped off.  
  
Location: Shoreline Housing Complex  
  
'Damnit man, I poke my head outta da gutter for one freakin second an I get shit thrown at me!' Justin said, getting out of the car. 'Go get some sleep.' Tommy said. "And what ya gonna do?' Justin asked. 'I'll stop by here tomorrow and we can start trying to sort this mess out.' Tommy said. Justin walked up to the gate and punched a code in. The gate opened, and Justin walked in and vanished. Tommy wheeled the car around and drove away from the gated community.  
  
Location: Atlantic Beach Hotel  
  
'Great. Just great. Sonny's gonna be pissed.' Tommy thought driving to his hotel. He pulled into the parking lot and walked into his room. He picked up the phone and dialled Sonny's number. The phone rang a few times, until the ringing ceased. Tommy paused for a second, then finally spoke. 'Hello Sonny.' Tommy said. 'Tommy! It's been too long.' Sonny said, fake delight in his voice. 'Yeah.' Tommy said. 'I know, you're just overwhelmed with emotion. Fifteen years it seems like only yesterday.' Sonny said. 'I guess that's a perspective thing.' Tommy said. 'Hey, doing time for the family is no piece of cake, but the family looks after it's own. So how'd the deal go down? You sitting on some white gold down there?' Sonny asked. 'Look, Sonny we were set up. The deal was an ambush. Harry and Lee are dead.' Tommy said. 'You better be kidding me Tommy! Tell me you still got the money!' Sonny said urgently. ''No Sonny. I don't have the money.' Tommy replied. 'That was my money Tommy! MY MONEY!' Sonny said, throwing the phone. Sonny picked the phone up again. 'You better not be screwing with me Tommy because you know I'm not a man to be screwed with!' Sonny said. 'Listen Sonny, You have my personal assurance that I'm gonna get you your money. And the drugs, and I'm gonna mail you the dicks of those responsible!' Hey I already know that. Your no fool Tommy, but neither am I. If it was anyone else, you'd be dead already!' Tommy hung up and threw the phone across the room. The next morning Tommy jumped into the car and drove to Justin's home.  
  
Location: Shoreline Housing Complex  
  
Tommy walked into Justin's house to find him sound asleep. Tommy slammed the door and Justin jumped up. 'Holy shit! What the hell!' Justin yelled. He caught sight of Tommy laughing and figured out what happened. 'God Damn you ya jackass.' Justin said. Tommy stopped laughing and said 'So what's the first thing we do to find out who jumped our deal?' Justin began rummaging through a pile of papers on the desk. 'You got to go question the guy who set the deal up. He name Ben Benaby, he one ex-self defense force captain. He trowing one big party at he home in Bahamia tonight at 7:30. I'd go but I got other plans.' Justin said. He began scribbling onto a piece of paper. 'Here's directions to he home. Ya gat all day ta get ready. I suggest goin ta da Esquire shop an get some new clothes. Ya gotta dress nice for his parties.' Justin said. Tommy took the directions and walked out  
  
Location: Bahamia, Ben Benaby's home  
  
Tommy walked through the lavish home and onto the back patio. He looked around and saw a large group of people. 'You must be Mr. Verceti.' Someone said. Tommy turned and saw a tall black man with a short beard. Two guards each armed with an AK-47s flanked him. 'I am Benjamin Benaby, though I prefer to be called Ben.' He said. 'I'm Tommy.' Ben nodded. 'I was expecting Mr. Ritchie to come so we would be able to discuss what went wrong in our deal, however, you will do as well.' He said. 'So what do we know?' Tommy asked. 'It's an unfortunate set of circumstances for all parties involved. I have began my own series of inquiries, and I expect you have as well.' Ben said. 'Yeah, though this was my first stop so I could see if you knew anything.' Tommy replied. 'Unfortunately I have not as of yet gained any suspects, though I shall continue my investigations. When I find out something, you shall be the first I inform. In the meantime, why don't you enjoy the party?' Ben said with a grin. 'Ester! Come show Mr. Verceti around!' Ben yelled. A woman approached then. 'This is my daughter Ester. Ester, would you entertain Mr. Verceti? I have some business to attend to.' Ben asked. Ester nodded. 'Of course daddy.' Ester said as Ben walked off. 'Alright then, since you're new here, let me point out some of our more distinguished guests.' Ester said. 'Over there is the head of the Grand Bahama Port Authority Edward St. George, and his friends are police chief Albert Stubbs and Richard Bates.' She said. 'Over there are the two Waugh brothers, Daniel and Chris, along with Neil Albury.' Ester lead him around, pointing out guest until someone was heard yelling. 'Ben my old friend! How you is!' Ester groaned. 'Great. It's Rat.' She said. 'Rat?' Tommy asked. 'He's a Drug Baron with a lot of influence.' Rat spotted Ester and yelled out. 'Ester baby!' Ester winced. 'Sorry Rat, I was just going to show my friend around town!' She said, pushing Tommy out the door. 'Get me out of here! Take me to Club Amnesia.'  
  
Location: Downtown Freeport, Club Amnesia  
  
Tommy waved to Ester and drove away from the club. 'Great. There are more criminals here then there are in jail. And I still don't know who F*cked up our deal!' 


End file.
